legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Patch Note 1.1.05
# Events O 'pit of the stomach, dish, successfully "event has started! O it can be obtained through a variety of challenges dish of hitting Pokey. O The Pokey on top during the second round of the battle of chaos appeared, you can get [Meiji dish of hitting Pokey 50% chance. O The compensation will be paid through the challenges, depending on the number of songpyeon collected. O For more information on dish collect compensation will be guided through a separate page. # New Costume O After the new costume of other machines, or succubus Yerevan, velor Incubus has been published. New Costumes are available for purchase in the room as an integer Soul Gem and Myth. O In the store you can choose one of the new costumes are available for purchase - September Costumes optional box] to the 2000 Hearts. O Sales of Costumes optional box will end on 18 September. Myth # reorganization Reid O The strength of myth after another raid boss is increased. O Changed weekly compensation difficulty of this myth. Now, with weekly rewards - equipment box of six legendary sex] rather than pay the of myth Lv.1. (Compensation have been increased as a whole.) O from Ust-mail Nelly of myth Lv.1 1,000 pieces Box 6 St. legend - and you can purchase [the equipment box of six sex myths. ([Equipment Box 6 St. myth is [6 St. colorful mythology of equipment Box sold in shops and different levels Inscription apply from 1 level) # Store revamp O Premium employment once 72 hours can now be hired for 24 hours once Hearts for free. O the position to the Hearts job has been moved from the existing employment hero into a shop window. O is an integer in the function of merchant-mail Nelly ridiculous myths we go to the store. Now Nelly Tome mouse is over the role that exchange of legend, myth equipment box to the myth of medals Lv.1]. O You can store an integer in the myth of purchase equipment box of colorful six sex myths. ([Equipment box of colorful sex myths 6 engraving techniques are applied in order from the lowest level 5) O Existing Tome Nelly-house sales was 5 stars myth Equipment Box and box of 5 stars myth is [colorful equipment box of 5 stars myths - and the name was changed to [gorgeous five box jewelry sex myths; . O [Equipment Box of 4-star myth - Nelly existing mail-house was sold and the sale has been terminated for [3-4 jewelry box of sex myths. # Attendance check restructuring O attendance check is changed by 28 days instead of 7 days and compensation was more powerful. O New user has been added to return the user only checks attendance. Challenge # reorganization O challenges are not yet completed, you can open the window by touching the challenges related to creative challenges Go button. O Added the challenge of updating systems were added through the meantime. O The challenge is always recommended exposure on the screen, like Quest, 6 Castle Hero tickets, 1,000 essence of the legend, the legendary hero, tickets, etc. This powerful compensation will be paid. (Recommended challenge can progress from Level 3) # Simplifying Story O journal adventure story of all battles has been reduced 1 circuit. O The quantity of books in command increased the compensation payable journal of adventure stories. If you have already completed the quest will be paid by mail as insufficient. # Of Stores time O The store's hours have been added. The shops sell a variety of products, such as time and legendary heroes randomly, you can purchase the desired product in Hearts. O Items that are sold in shops in time and updated every 3 hours, if the Soul Gem 10 each and can be updated to use force. O The store-related challenges of the time has been added. # Hero O Previously, if evolution could not be obtained at all three seasons of experience lower or higher than the base material hero hero hero during synthesis. The use of the low season to ease the restrictions hero material has also been changed to obtain some experience of evolution. O hero is obtained when gold sales has been increased two times existing. O Average Damage is now reflected on Efficiency, as well as with HP and defense of the hero. Although the weight is set to have the attack power similar to existing, depending on the strength of your attack power than conventional armor may have been somewhat elevated, it may have been reduced. O The attack was not triggered when the Inscription technology specified target location for the boss monster problem has been fixed. # Hero combination O combined effect of new heroes "Secret" has been added. Secret is a secret daffodils, built consists Secret, Secret Hyosung, one secret, the damage will increase to 30%. O "Take Care Leaders" new heroes combined effect has been added. Take care of the former leader Hyosung, LUV lanterns, consists of a super exhausted, 25% ATK, the HP 8% increase. # Equipment O The effect has been added to the set of general equipment. # Guild ago O Guild 2 before season has started! 1 season cumulative score was initiated as the war ended. O Change the of solidarity was used as the name of an existing of the old bond was, from now on a two-year compensation payments [Lv.2 insignia of solidarity. O the list of products in the quartermaster 6 St. legendary Robin equipment and books have been added to the legend. The new compensation can be purchased by [Lv.2 insignia of solidarity. O Guild weeks ago Gold rewards have been raised twice. O The exchange rate of the medals and runseuton the courage to buy a badge of unity has been increased. O decreased Orichalcum mine is mine only the guild ago, the mine Rune powder was added. # Guild O or more of the guild officers can promote your guild to guild recruitment function using the general chat window in the guild menu. O If an exclamation point is displayed in the guild menu insignificant to be able to alkkagi. O If you obtain a minimal notify the golden eggs being connected to congratulate the guild window. O Now, when you visit the guild hideout meochaeng it will be notified by mail. O You can now get the Upgrade Stone instead of metal from insignificant. O Rare meochaeng merchant does not sell anymore Upgrade Stone. # Mine scramble O The experience obtained for each mine during the occupation time has been increased. O You can now collect more resources than ever before in the mine, it has been changed to more frequently haejwoya manage the expedition instead. * The amount of resources collected for each mine during the occupation time has been increased. * Every four hours marched number of possible mine is charged once. However, the maximum possible number of advance (10) at least is not charged. O-class mine has been reorganized. * The resources that can be harvested from the finest mines has been changed to piece and [Rune powder from the runseuton. * Highest number of mines has increased 3-5 pieces in one. (September 18 00 pm will be applied.) * Now, the highest mine can check your guild information is released is blind. O button that is being participated in a mining scramble in the info window, the hero has changed from the traditional red and blue. O General (junior-senior) Orichalcum mine gold mines decline in mining will be added. O The level of monsters US occupation troops in mining has been increased. O The number notation was changed from mining march march march to the remaining number of possible times. O If now the time to mine destroyed less than two hours it is no longer navigate. # Abyss of chaos O The 15-storey new boss has been added. O You can check in real time the damage caused to the boss. O Difficulty with reward has been increased as a whole. Infinity War # O You can choose to activate a combination of technologies in the screen layout. O If the weekly compensation can be received a notification symbol is displayed on Infinity War Icon favorites. # Improved usability O You can now use the Hero tickets at a time up to 11 pages. O You can now exchange Hearts Hearts piece immediately in the bag without having to meochaeng. Depending on the changes to be immediately exchanged bows piece Hearts Hearts Hearts bags in exchange function of the Colossus it meochaeng has been removed. O You can receive compensation from your friends list support hero at a time. O the chaos of the Abyss, you can turn on and off automatically in batch mode, including battle mythical raids. O 5-6 sex is a myth, the legend is set to acquire equipment immediately locked in a box. O The success Rune strengthen the equipment to be set up immediately locked. O Press the icon on the multiple choice box item, you can see the tooltip of the item. O twice when you touch an item on the multiple choice box it does not acquire the item, only Download button, only the item is acquired. # Etc O of courage was changed to [Lv.1 medal of courage. O Aspect Ratio 4: 3 camera has been adjusted in the value of the combat unit. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/621236